


撸一发

by yeulin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeulin/pseuds/yeulin





	撸一发

夏天又闷又热，下了场雨蝉还叫个不停，空调舍不得一直开，打开窗子也算凉快些，楼下大爷的收音机放着咿咿呀呀的京剧，隔壁阿姨一盆水从三楼泼下去溅了大爷一身，然后就是一阵吵骂，芽芽觉得心烦，题算了好几遍还是无解，便拿起带木香味儿的竹扇子，掀开背心儿扇着汗津津的肚皮，正皱眉盯着眼前卷子苦苦思索，脖子突然一凉：“woc——”  
原来是詹儿从学校体育馆打球回来，路过就把自行车停楼道里上来看一眼，芽接过冰汽水，又在詹儿单手扯下球衣后把另一瓶也拧开递给他，然后一起仰头猛灌，芽一直盯着詹儿这几天快晒成小麦色的肌肤，那上下滚动的喉结，手臂肌肉，腹肌.......  
“操，太热了。” 詹儿捏扁空塑料瓶，往垃圾桶里一扔，拿起遥控器把空调打开，然后去芽衣柜里翻出个短裤，带上门就要去浴室冲澡，芽听见他在客厅和妈妈打招呼：“哟阿姨，您在家呐，晚上做什么好吃的，我今儿蹭饭。” 妈妈打趣詹说他都快成自己亲儿子了，一礼拜七天得有四天在这儿住，詹儿厚脸皮撒娇：“可不是么您比我妈疼我，我们家那位太皇太后成天围着我妹转压根儿没空理我，哎，可别叫她知道，不然回去又得抽我。”妈妈笑了，估计把詹儿搂过来亲了口脑袋，说这小伙子又壮了，比芽强多了，芽在屋里无奈摇头，转了几圈笔突然理清了解题思路，于是开始唰唰往卷子上写，越写越专注，越专注思路越清晰，不知不觉第一面所有题都写完了，正翻篇要往下做，一滴水滴在卷子上，接着就是扑鼻而来的沐浴露香，“你都写到这儿了？” 詹儿肩膀上搭条毛巾，腰上挂着芽的运动短裤，芽抻脖看了眼他身后关好的门，又打量詹儿几眼，  
“谁让你用我毛巾的？”  
“....怎么老子用一下怎么了是不是还得写封奏折等你批准啊？”  
“哦，就是告诉你一声，那是我擦鸡鸡用的。”  
“卧槽我怎么不知道你还有特意擦鸡鸡这癖好？”  
“....你不擦啊？”  
“不擦啊，我都风干。”  
“.....” 芽盯着詹儿裤裆，若有所思了那么几秒还是没忍住问出来，“你他妈每次都真空穿你爹我的短裤？”  
詹儿听完反而震惊了，“你不知道？”  
“...操。” 芽回身想把心思重新扑在数学上，奈何满脑子都是詹儿穿着他的短裤鸡鸡在里面晃荡的画面，越想越烦躁越想越气，芽起身从衣柜里扯下来个短袖，手一扬，扔在跷二郎腿躺床上拿手机背单词的詹儿脸上，“穿上。”  
“干嘛？”詹儿一脸懵逼。  
“...叫你穿上你就穿上，光个膀子像什么，我妈还在家呢。”  
“你妈还给我小时候把过尿呢人家都没臊你臊什么，再说我在你家光十几年了…”  
芽啧了一声，“那是以前，现在是现在，马上成年人了注意一下行吗？”  
“这已经很注意了好吗？我在家都直接裸奔。”  
“....我靠你没病吧，不怕你妹看见？”  
“她，” 詹儿切了一声，“自从上了初中门锁得比我还紧...谁知道她是不是在里面跟哪个小男生发情爱短信呢，要是让我看见她和谁一起走，我非揍扁那小子不可。”  
“行了吧，就许你锁门撸管，不许人精神恋爱？”  
“我操？” 詹儿笑着，两条长腿一轮从床上直接跳到芽跟前，居高临下做挑衅状，“怎么个意思啊，嗯？芽大爷，今天有兴趣干一场？”  
芽看着詹儿故意捏得啪啪响的手指，那突出的指关节，宽阔的手掌，手指也很修长，绞在一起有一种力量美.......  
“嗷————”  
芽依旧坚持着，直到詹儿抓他头发扯得头皮生疼才松嘴，他看着詹儿手背上一圈淤紫的牙印，摸了摸口水。  
“怎么啦？”门外传来妈妈的声音。  
“没事儿妈，他不小心磕着了。” 芽得意地看着詹。  
“你他妈....没事儿阿姨，我傻逼了刚才撞桌角了，您安心看电视吧我揉揉就好。”  
妈妈嘀嘀咕咕地从门口走开了，说什么大小伙子这么不稳当，詹儿嘶嘶地揉着手背，然后抽了芽后背一下，“你属狗的吧！”  
“昂，公狗。” 芽挑眉。  
“哈....行，够猥琐。” 詹儿点点头假装要起身，然后趁芽一个不注意拽着他胳膊把他甩到床上，“看爷爷怎么收拾你———”  
芽内心暗叫不好，翻身翻了一半儿就被扑过来的詹儿骑在腰上，两个人用胳膊拼命找对方弱点，闪来躲去地进攻，可惜詹儿失算了，芽虽然身体瘦弱敌不过詹，但他这次有必胜的决心，因为他没有痒痒肉。  
而詹儿浑身都是痒痒肉。  
芽躲过詹儿伸过来要掐的手，然后看准时机一把捏在詹儿腰部，詹儿立刻“啊”地笑出来，腰禁不住往前一顶，胯蹭着芽的侧腰往前滑了一点，把芽的背心也弄了上去。  
也就是说芽感受到詹儿真空包装的鸡鸡蹭在自己身上。  
也就是说芽现在和詹鸡只隔了一层薄薄的棉料。  
芽内心骂了句，这小子也太没戒备心了，再这样闹下去保不准会发生什么尴尬的事儿，他可不想现在就坦白，最少也得等到高考后。  
但是詹儿这种人就特别爱闹，没事儿就拎着芽互相撕扯几分钟，不分时间场合地点，操场，教学楼走廊，小卖部门口，回家路上，中心广场，游戏厅，芽已经不知道多少次被迫无辜和詹一起在国旗下演讲后念检讨了，他根本就不愿意疯闹的好吗？看他的体格和成绩就知道。  
但芽躲不过詹儿，詹儿太难缠了，这种“你别装了我看你根本就是乐在其中” 的意淫想法让芽恨铁不成钢，好吧他确实很喜欢和詹儿闹，但他只是想和詹儿有肢体接触而已，鉴于目前只能以这种形式...  
“你，立刻，现在，马上，从我身上下去。”  
“美得你，” 詹儿拍了芽屁股一下，“你给我咬什么样我就给你咬什么样。”  
说完他就俯下身啃在芽肩膀上，芽闷哼一声，怎么推都推不开，于是他又开始捏詹儿的腰，詹儿立刻松了劲，手不停拨芽的手，身子发抖地在芽身上扭动，但他就是不松口，铁了心要报复。  
妈的再蹭我硬了。  
可惜芽还是没把这话说出口，两个人就这样缠在一起推来推去，等詹儿抬起头，口水涎都拉老长。  
太过了，这真的太过了，再这样下去芽要保持不住了。  
然而詹儿这人天生就是要人把持不住的，不然芽怎么能喜欢他怎么久，只见他又低下头，一下，两下，三下，把唇上的口水都蹭在芽锁骨处。  
“靠。” 芽怒了，芽芽的芽也彻底怒了。  
等詹儿笑嘻嘻起身发现芽短裤支得老高的时候愣住了，芽真想按着他脸让他给自己口一发，愣你大爷啊装什么清纯无辜，还不都因为你？！！  
“你....”  
“昂。” 芽打断他，语气冷冷的。  
“卧槽...你....你生气了？” 詹儿突然有点儿担心，准确说是有点儿害怕，他一直挺怕自己哪天疯过头了芽会不耐烦，可他没想过芽会硬。  
芽闭着眼，表情沉得有些可怕，就这样安静了半分钟，詹儿小心翼翼地开口，“要不...你去厕所....”  
芽睁开眼，皱着眉看他，“你说什么？”  
詹儿彻底怂了，声音都有些发抖，但他还是壮着胆子大声说，“总不能我给你撸出来吧。”  
所以你快去厕所解决，不然我俩杵在这都挺尴尬的。  
芽坐了起来，可只是看着詹，然后用拇指慢慢拨开黏在额头的刘海儿，低头思索了几秒，说了句“以前没发现，你脑袋有时候还是挺好使的。”  
“啊？” 什么啊.....  
然而下一秒他就被芽掀翻在床，他想惊呼却被捂住了嘴，芽贴着手掌，呼吸喷在他脸上低声说，“不想被我妈听见就安分点儿。”  
......卧槽芽哥你冷静啊！  
詹的短裤被芽一把拽掉扔在地板上，然后又起身蹬掉自己的，詹儿看着芽挺立的芽，心想你小子隐藏挺深啊之前一起游泳搓澡没注意有这么大啊，可能是因为没硬？然而他很快没心情纳闷了，因为芽把芽贴上詹儿的詹，握在一起上下撸动起来，詹儿惊恐地看着这一切发生，目不转睛地瞪着芽，而芽只是低头专心做事，刘海儿垂下来遮住眼睛，只露出高挺的鼻梁和半张着不停喘息的嘴，和芽认识的这么多年，他头一次感受到芽的失控和莽撞，不得不说，好苏....  
我靠詹大帅哥！你想什么呢！你在被你哥们儿撸管啊！！  
算了，认命吧，毕竟他也硬了，而且两个人在一起都是詹儿照顾芽，今天居然是芽为他服务，这样的待遇不知猴年马月才有下次呢。  
这么想着，詹儿居然开始哼唧起来，他腰不停向上挺，腿开始勾起来来回蹭芽大腿外侧，手指也插进芽的头发，芽更硬了，詹儿的妥协他并不意外，但是这么快就放任自己发骚，芽还是有点儿惊讶的，怎么说呢，天生小荡妇？  
那舔一下胸他会是什么反应？  
想着他就做了，芽含住詹儿洗过的肌肤，试探性吸了一口，詹儿立刻呻吟出来并伸手推芽的脑袋，这....你到底是要还是不要啊。  
芽抬起头看了詹儿一眼，后者红着脸气愤地扭到一边，哦，明白了，这是要的意思。  
于是詹儿就在芽的初级吸胸大法下拼了命地忍住叫唤，在这种双重刺激下他很快就射了，芽死死捂住他的嘴才把音量降低到仅这屋卧室可见。  
可芽还没射，他直起身，往上挪了挪，滴出前液的巨芽居高临下地对着詹儿的脸。  
干嘛....不会要我给你口出来吧。  
芽依旧没什么表情，他用一只手固定住詹儿的下巴，另一只手撸了几下，一会儿也射出来。  
射得詹儿满脸。  
芽气喘吁吁地倒在他旁边，歇了一会起身去书桌上抽了点儿纸擦干净手和下体，又把纸抽扔在詹儿身上。  
很明显詹儿还没缓过来，但他还是强行理智的整理自己，把纸团扔进芽递过来的垃圾桶，空调开得挺久了，他有点儿冷。  
“最后那几下什么意思啊？”  
“什么什么意思。”  
“搞什么颜射呢你....”  
芽把剩的半瓶汽水喝光，然后套上短裤打算去冲个澡，不过在握上门把手的时候停住，  
“就是对着你的脸更容易射出来。”  
....。  
.........。  
..............。  
等詹儿都听见浴室的水声了，他还躺在那里愣神，芽那句话什么意思啊，为什么芽能这么冷静他却这么慌乱，为什么芽撸完什么都不说，为什么他先射了，芽这小子肯定早上撸过！  
啊好烦，芽芽你拔吊无情好过分。 但是他现在又觉得给芽口一下好像也没什么了。  
“阿嚏！” 妈的，还是穿上衣服吧。


End file.
